No Paper, No Pencils
by keotey1228
Summary: Phineas needs to empty his mind onto paper in form of his inventions or else he will lose his mind. As a punishment for a slip-up, his notebook, pens, and pencils are all taken away, leaving him no choice but to relive his mind in another way. Ferb finds him already past broken.


**Just something that's been in my mind for a while. Just a one-shot.**

Ferb turned his eyes down in shame for his step-brother. He knew that Phineas had not meant to break the glass he was carrying. Since the glass was expensive and also ruined the floor it broke on, Linda got angry with Phineas and sentenced him to his room for the night.

The part that Ferb felt bad about was that she also took his sketchbook and all the pens and pencils from his room. Ferb knew his step-brother just might cry himself to sleep, as sketching ideas was his stress-reliever.

Ferb sat down on the couch and mindlessly turned on the TV just as it was getting dark. Linda was cleaning the dishes from their unfinished dinner. The whole family's mood was dampened and their appetites lost because of the whole ordeal.

Ferb's father carefully began to clean up the broken glass. Candace retreated to her bedroom.

After one movie of Harry Potter, Ferb got up and turned off the TV. He glanced at the book his step-mother was reading in the chair by the bar before kissing her goodnight. He walked to the kitchen to find his father also reading a book while standing up.

He looked up as Ferb walked in and smiled. "I got it cleaned up and applied some floor polisher to hopefully clean the scratches. If it doesn't work, I'll check out getting it fixed professionally." It wasn't like Ferb cared, but he knew his father felt the need to say something.

The timer went off next to his father and he closed his book and gathered some water to clean off the solution. Ferb nodded and walked to and up the stairs. He first walked to his sister's room, not quite ready to go to bed.

Out of curiosity, he leaned his ear on the door to hear inside. His sister sounded like she was on the phone.

After a few boring minutes of her conversation with what could only be her best friend, Stacy, Ferb backed quietly away from the door and crept back to his shared bedroom.

He turned the knob silently and slid inside and shut the door before too much light could seep in. With the quick glance of light he had, Ferb noticed that Phineas was not in his bed as he had suspected.

The lights were off and Ferb skipped past them, just in case Phineas had fallen asleep at his desk. Ferb couldn't see anything in the room, but he heard a scratching noise to his right next to the wall.

"Phineas?" The scratching continues with no pause. "Phineas..?"

Ferb waited a minute for an answer before turning around and walking over to the light switch. He flicks on the lights and blinks for a few seconds to adjust to the light. When he looks over to the side he heard the scratching, and sees Phineas writing on the wall.

Blueprints and ideas were scrawled all over the wall, and it was written in Phineas' blood.

Phineas was kneeling in front of the wall, writing fast, and kept reaching to his arm where a fresh wound was oozing blood.

Ferb screamed and he ran quickly over to his brother. "Phineas, stop!" He tried to grab at his step-brother. Trying to pull his arms away and his body away from the wall.

Phineas kept trying to draw on the wall and started pushing Ferb away. He dabbed at his arm again and continued to write more ideas.

"Phineas!" Ferb turned quickly to see his father and step-mother running in. They ran forward and tried to help Ferb pull Phineas away from the wall. Ferb and his step-mother kneeled on the ground and pulled.

Ferb saw his dad quickly run out of the room to come back in a few seconds later with a towel. They managed to pull Phineas a few feet away from the wall but he kept trying to draw. His father started to wipe off Phineas' fingers and then wrapped the towel around his still bleeding arm.

Linda kept whispering to Phineas, asking him what he was doing and if he was okay. Phineas continues to struggle and it took the three of them to hold him back.

Ferb noticed that Phineas was drawing the same exact picture over and over again. His face was scrunched, wondering why he couldn't see the picture he was drawing.

He pulled again to try and write on the wall, but the three of them pulled him farther away from the wall. When they were within arm's distance from Phineas' bed, Phineas took off the towel from his arm and starting to draw the picture on his bed. They quickly grabbed his arms and pulled him away from the bed, and away from all furniture.

Ferb's father grabbed Phineas' left arm, and Linda grabbed his right. Ferb kneeled behind him, grasping him around his torso. Phineas tried to get his right arm free and when he couldn't, he pulled on his left to try and get that one free.

Phineas kept screaming and pulling with all his strength. He was not making it easy. Candace came running it with a frantic look on her face. She took a quick glance at the wall and saw Phineas covered in his own blood, desperately trying to pull away.

"Candace! Call 911!" His father yelled to her and she nodded and paused for a few seconds before running out into the hallway to do as she was told. Linda was crying and still trying to whisper sweet-nothings into Phineas' ear.

Phineas made no indication that he knew they were there except that he couldn't draw and that he was held back.

Candace came back in kneeled down near Linda. She had a frightened look on her face as she looked at her brother struggling to be freed. The only sounds were those of Phineas screaming and Linda whispering to him.

Eventually, his fierce struggles became dull attempts at escape. He sat still for a few seconds and then struggled to pull free weakly. His eyes were half-open, and he stopped screaming. He had still not said anything, and Linda no longer talked to him, too choked up herself.

Phineas eventually stopped struggling all together, but from the frantic beat of his heart and his erratic breathing, Ferb knew he wasn't asleep.

They were all breathing heavily with worry, stress, and tiredness. Ferb set his chin gently on Phineas' shoulder, as he was still sitting behind his step-brother. He no move that made him think that Phineas noticed this movement.

Less than a few minutes later, an ambulance made its way onto their street. Candace made eye contact with her parents and knew that they had to stay. Phineas could still jump up and try to break free. Linda, Lawrence, and Ferb were all still holding him back out of caution.

She saw her brother's half-opened eyes and quickly got up and ran out into the hallway and down the stairs to meet with the paramedics who ran in less than a minute later with a stretcher.

Phineas' eyes snapped open and he began to struggle again. His attempts to break free seemed more desperate than before. Three paramedics took over Linda, Lawrence, and Ferb's jobs and helped move Phineas onto a stretcher while keeping him from breaking free.

Phineas kicked frantically and knocked himself free from the grasps and he attempted to run out the door and turn right in the hallway, but a police officer pinned him down to the floor. Another ran up beside him with a needle and plunged it into Phineas' arm. Phineas' attempts dulled quickly and stopped all together. A sedative.

The paramedic pinning him down got off of him and grabbed him around the waist and pulled him up and into his arms. Phineas looked so small in the big man's arms. He looked almost dead.

The officer set him down carefully but quickly onto the stretcher and the paramedics immediately strapped him down. He was wheeled out and down the stairs. Ferb lost sight of him as he got inside the ambulance. Linda went in the ambulance with him.

Ferb, Candace, and Lawrence got into their car and followed the ambulance to the hospital. All the while, Ferb was thinking of better ways to punish Phineas, as taking away his notebook and pencils was not a good one for reasons shown clearly.

**Not intended to as much angst as it turned out to be. I made this fic under 1500 words, and wanted to keep it short and simple. I could've absolutely added in a bunch more detail and made it at least 3000, but decided to just keep its original version. I might make a full version sometime later, but only if I get good response from this. **

**This idea came from episode "Bully Bromance Breakup" and another ficlet where Phineas is sick and he won't be given his sketchbook because he is sick. **

**In BBB, when Baljeet swings them across the water on the mountain, Phineas and Isabella are watching Baljeet while Ferb is watching Phineas, as if he knows that Phineas can't take it, and when he puts his hand on Phineas' shoulder, you know he cares. **

**And then later in the episode when he was unable to climb the mountain and had to be lifted via rope. He kept naming inventions he wanted to make, and Ferb kept watching him, worried. **

**And then when Isabella gives him permission to build something, he yells something, and runs off, immediately starting to work again. His mind whirs a hundred miles an hour and he can't stop it. If he doesn't do something, his mind goes out of control and he goes crazy, which he did in the fic.**

**I'm not continuing this fic, but if anyone would like to make a sequel one-shot or a story on it, please PM me to let me know cause I'd love to read it. **


End file.
